Akari Hyūga
Akari Sora (空あかり, Sora Akari, née Hyūga (日向, Hyūga)) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Hyūga and Sora clan, and a member of Team Chihiro. Background Born into the Main House of the Hyūga clan to Hitoshi and Hikari Hyūga, Akari was expected to overcome the clan's high expectations of her due to being born into this house, and not the branch house. Due to this, she did not have the opportunity to grow up like a normal child could, and spent the majority of her days training with her father to appeal to the clan head, Hiashi Hyūga. After her mother's death when she was only six, her father made this training more intense, forcing her to involuntarily separate from her sister, whom she was very close to before. Due to being the same age as the heiress apparent, Hinata Hyūga, Akari was tasked by her elders to look after Hinata in the academy when they enrolled, which further burdened Akari and pulled her even more from the lifestyle of a normal child, to which she was sometimes looked at as an outsider. This affected Akari's early life negatively, and such she spent most of her days alone, crying. After Hinata was beaten in a sparring match against her younger sister Hanabi, Hinata lost her heiress title, and was considered a lost cause by her father. This also meant that Hiashi relieved Akari from her task of looking after Hinata, which finally allowed her to spend her days with others due to not needing to follow Hinata around anymore. Eventually, she graduated from the academy, and was placed on Team Chihiro alongside Souhei Sora and Momiji Akino. Personality As a child, Akari often spent her days training with her father, which showed her determination to be the best she can be, and this feat continued up to and after she graduated from the academy. However, as a result of constantly spending her time training, Akari was not able to socially interact with other children properly, which made her difficult to speak to when the opportunity arose. Before her mother's death, Akari was a bubbly child who was close to her little sister and mother, and would spend the rest of her free time with them after training ended. She was also fairly close to her father, however after Hikari died, he changed to a cold man who directed his emotions into his teachings, which made Akari fearful of him. Because of this, the bond between Akari and her sister gradually declined and by the time Akari was nine, Hanami hated her under the impression that she doesn't need her anymore. After spending time with her own team and the members of Team Kazuma; the two teams making up the 6 Man Team, Akari's social skills developed and bloomed under their guidance. Appearance Akari has dark purple hair and fair skin. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan, which have a tinge of lavender in the anime. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more prominently. In Part I, she wore her elbow-length hair in two low ponytails, with a few short bangs framing her forehead and her cheeks while two more bangs rested over her shoulders. Akari wore a white short-sleeved top with red designs, beige shorts and standard blue shinobi sandals. Also, she wore her forehead protector around her waist.While at home, she was seen in the traditional Hyūga garb, consisting of a simple, loose-fitting robe with different coloured trimmings, and an under-shirt. By Part II, Akari kept her bangs the same while she let her hair grow to waist-length, and her figure has noticably became much more womanly. She wears a white short-sleeved shirt with red designs, similar to her attire in Part I, however it became a deeper V-neck, and a red fishnet covers the exposed skin from neck to cleavage. She wears a red skirt over black shorts, and exchanged her blue shinobi sandals for black ones. She later dons the uniform of the Allied Shinobi Forces inclusive of a Konohagakure flak jacket, black pants, black long-sleeved shirt and black shinobi sandals. She now wears her forehead protector on her forehead on a black cloth. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, a now-adult Akari's hair grew slightly longer, to hip-length, and also increased in volume. She now wears it in a high ponytail. She wears a sleeveless white top with red designs, red fishnet, dark navy shorts underneath, black leather belt and black high heeled sandals. While off-duty, she wears a loose, long pale purple short-sleeved shirt and a long-sleeved black shirt under it. She also wears a pair of black pants with pink sandals, and she is also seen wearing a white and red winter coat. Following the events of The Last, she dons an outfit that consists of a loose sleeveless red dress that reaches mid-thigh with black pants underneath and a white collared short-sleeved top. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Dōjutsu Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Akari possesses the Byakugan: a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants her near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Akari can focus her Byakugan's sight to drastically increase its range in one direction to at least 10 kilometres. Her Byakugan can also see through genjutsu, and she can also use her Byakugan to magnify and zoom, effectively seeing every small insect in the area, and could also see in infrared. Akari's Byakugan can even accurately aim chakra needles at fast and tiny targets. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Akari's hobby is collecting recipes and relaxing in the hot springs. ** Akari wishes to fight Neji Hyūga. ** Akari likes sweet food, and her least favourite is anything too bitter. ** Akari has completed 42 official missions in total: 22 D-rank, 14 C-rank, 4 B-rank, 2 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Akari's favourite word is "determination" (決定, Kettei). Reference Akari Hyūga is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden ''belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Most pictures are screenshots and belong to ''TV Tokyo. Category:DRAFT